Draco Malfoy, el hurón Cupido
by vivaelanime
Summary: ¿Draco convertido en hurón por Moody? Si es cuidado por Harry, porque el hechizo no se puede revertir de momento ¿Qué ocurrirá, cuando descubra los sentimientos de ciertas personas?


Título: Draco Malfoy, el hurón Cupido

One shot pedido por mi hermana

Resumen: ¿Draco convertido en hurón por Moody? Si es cuidado por Harry, porque el hechizo no se puede revertir de momento ¿Qué ocurrirá, cuando descubra los sentimientos de ciertas personas?

Categoría: Humor, Romántico

Advertencias: AU: Universo Alterno

El curso no le pintaba nada bien, sin quererlo ni comerlo acabó participando en el Tornero de los Tres Magos, ahora Cuatro al estar él, encima Ron no le hablaba porque no le había dicho que iba a intentar participar, y ahora esto.

Estaba en el despacho del director con un hurón blanco en su regazo, más específicamente un hurón que era Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo desde que entró en la escuela, a quien por lo que estaba entendiendo de la conversación le iba a tocar cuidar hasta que encontraran una solución.

-¿Harry? -

-Si Director

-Sé que lo has escuchado pero te informo que tienes que cuidar al Señor Malfoy hasta que descubramos como revertir el hechizo que el profesor Moody ha utilizado –dijo Albus despidiendo al chico.

Harry iba por los pasillos con un hurón en los brazos mientras se dirigía a su sala común, donde seguramente todos los alumnos se meterían con el animal y si él lo permitía acabaría en graves problemas, por lo que decidió que tendría que tratar bien al hurón de Malfoy.

Cuando llegó a la sala común todos estaban esperando respuestas y cuando le vieron con el hurón se extrañaron y empezaron a preguntar a gritos hasta que Harry levantó el brazo y los hizo callar a todos.

-Muy bien ahora me vais a escuchar y no vais a replicar nada, primero el hurón se va a quedar a mi cuidado hasta que los profesores hayen una manera de que Malfoy vuelva a su forma, segundo no le haremos nada porque las represalías las sufriré yo. Así que cuidaremos el hurón como si fuera de oro ¿entendido?

-¡Si Harry!

-Bien –ahora se encontraba algo más tranquilo por lo menos tenía una cosa menos de la que preocuparse en el cuidado de Malfoy, el hurón,- Hermione, te agradecería si puedes estudiar como podemos hacer que Malfoy vuelva a su estado normal –dijo en dirección a ella que asintió y levantándose a mirar en una de las estanterías de la sala para luego una vez cogido el libro empezó a leerlo mientras seguía escuchando- Ron, Semus, Dean, y Neville, ya que se quedara en nuestra habitación deberemos cuidarlo, seguramente los slytherins estarán preocupados, y sinceramente no quiero tener problemas con ellos. Si quieren saber sobre Malfoy se lo diremos y punto, ¿quien sabe? quizás terminen las peleas –cuando todos asintieron se dirigió a su amiga- Hermione ¿Crees que puedes revisar a Malfoy? tengo la impresión de que está herido después de lo que le ha hecho Moody.

La castaña se acercó hasta él con la varita en alto apuntando al hurón que se refugió entre los brazos del moreno, pero la chica consiguió hacerle los hechizos y curarle.

-Listo Harry, todo curado, ya podrá moverse tranquilamente –dijo volviendo hacia los libros.

Harry acariciaba inconscientemente al hurón mientras los demás seguían a lo suyo y se olvidaban de lo que pasaba.

"_Granger me ha curado, Potter ha aceptado cuidarme y protegerme, los gryffindors han permitido que me quede para demostrar a los de mi casa que son buena gente, e incluso permitirán que se acerquen a mi, no me esperaba esto de Potter, supuse que se aprovecharía de que estoy en este estado y me trataría mal. Quizás deba aprovechar y conocer a los leones y a Potter"_ esto era lo que pensaba Draco, pues de alguna manera aunque se haya convertido en hurón seguía teniendo su consciencia.

Un rato más tarde todos se fueron a dormir, y Draco hurón durmió en la misma cama que el moreno, lo que no le molesto a ninguno de los dos.

Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación de 4º de Gryffindor se encontraban dormidos, bueno no todos, Draco Malfoy alias, el hurón, estaba despierto y con ganas de comer, pues su estomago animal tenía hambre y él también, pero al parecer los gryffindors no eran madrugadores así que habrá que ayudarles, fue su pensamiento, mientras se movía por la cama de Harry Potter.

Llegó hasta la cara del susodicho y con su cola empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la cara para hacerle despertar hasta que el moreno después de un rato acabó despertando.

-¡¿Pero qué?! –exclamó Harry levantándose y viendo que tenía al hurón enfrente a su cara y le miraba de manera "altanera", no imposible, seguro se lo había imaginado- Seguro que tienes hambre y por eso me has despertado ¿verdad?, pues vamos a ello.

"_No parece tan mala persona como creía, o que se aproveche de su fama, ¿es posible que todo lo que pensaba de él fuera mentira?" _ese era el pensamiento de Draco mientras era llevado en los brazos de Harry hacia el comedor.

Una vez estuvieron allí la mayoría de los alumnos miraron en su dirección pero ninguno pareció atreverse a acercarse por la mirada de Potter, y los leones custodiando para que al hurón no le pasara nada. Lo que agradó a las serpientes, al menos protegían a su príncipe, por lo que decidieron acercarse.

Los leones estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando vieron al grupo de amigos de Malfoy acercarse, algunos pusieron sus manos en las varitas, pero recordaron las palabras de Harry de que si las serpientes se acercaban para saber de Malfoy se lo permitirían, las quitaron inmediatamente como símbolo de paz, siendo notado por las serpientes que se relajaron.

-Potter –saludó Blaise Zabinni recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta.- queremos saber que tal se encuentra Draco.

-Adelante –dijo tranquilamente Harry pasándole el hurón al moreno, quienes se lo llevaron con ellos a la mesa de las serpientes.

Mientras Draco estaba siendo cuidado por sus amigos se dio cuenta de ciertas miradas que mandaban estos a la mesa de los leones, más especifico a algunos leones en concreto, por lo que decidió que aprovecharía su transformación para conocer los secretos de sus amigos y de los leones amigos de Potter.

Por eso, sin que ninguno de sus amigos le viera, empezó a recorrer su mirada por todo el comedor topándose con la mirada divertida del director, como si sospechase lo que estaba planeando por lo que decidió acercarse a éste. Quien una vez que estuvo allí le dijo en susurros:

-Debe fijarse en sus amigos y en los amigos de Harry, señor Malfoy estoy seguro que descubrirá algo muy interesante –siempre con su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

Por lo que Draco desde debajo de la mesa de los profesores hizo lo que el director le dijo, dándose cuenta que al igual que sus amigos Sly miraban a los Gry, estos hacían lo mismo cuando los otros no miraban. Y por raro que parezca esas parejas no les parecían nada raras, es más, le gustaban las parejas por lo que decidió que les iba a juntar, empezando por la que parecía mas fácil de juntar.

Lo que resta de la tarde lo pasó con los slytherins pero cuando los gryffindors vinieron a recoger a Malfoy fue cuando este empezó aponerse inquieto y saltó de los brazos de Blaise hasta la mano de la varita de Ron donde le muerde dolorosamente, haciendo que el pelirrojo mueva el brazo y él salga por los aires hasta caer en los brazos de Harry, quien lo defiende de su enfurecido amigo abrazándole a su pecho, acto que hizo sonrojar a Draco, por suerte estaba escondido sino al ser blanco se vería y todos se extrañarían.

-¡Maldito hurón de mierda! –gritó Ron intentando acercarse a atacar al animal que estaba siendo defendido por Harry, y los demás intentaban parar al enfurecido pelirrojo.

-Ron, cálmate –intentaba apaciguar Hermione a su amigo, y poder llevarle a la enfermería, pues tenía la mano ensangrentada y se estaba empezando a hinchar.- vamos con Madame Pomfrey para que te cure, anda –dice tirando de él.

-Será mejor que vayas Weasley, antes de que el daño sea peor –aconsejó Blaise con preocupación por el pelirrojo, que se notaba a leguas

-Está bien –aceptó Ron al ver que la serpiente que le gustaba se preocupaba por él.

Entonces los tres se fueron acompañados por Pansy en busca de Madame Pomfrey dejando a los demás leones y serpientes juntos en medio del pasillo sin saber que hacer.

-Creo…que…lo…mejor…será…que…vayamos…a…clase –dijo Neville entrecortadamente por su timidez.

-Longbotton tiene razón –dijo Theo mirando a Neviile haciendo sonrojar al susodicho. Por lo que todos se pusieron en marcha en dirección a sus clases.

Mientras iban caminando Draco se puso en el hombro de Potter y vio como Nott y Longbotton se miraban, se sonrojaban y se daban la mano.

"_Me parece que ya he juntado a una pareja sin darme cuenta, ahora sólo me faltan unos pocos, creo que estar así no es tan malo"_ fue el pensamiento de Draco mientras volvía a ponerse entre los brazos de Harry sin ver que este le observaba atentamente y con una sonrisa.

-Bien Señor Weasley, tendrá que estar una semana sin usar la mano y tampoco usar la varita –diagnosticó Madame Pomfrey.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron de la enfermería en dirección a sus clases, y Ron iba refunfuñando en contra de Malfoy.

-Seguro que lo planeó todo, ese maldito de Malfoy.

-Hey, Weasley no digas cosas que no sabes –dijo Blaise.

-¡Tú que sabrás Zabinni! –gritó Ron.

Y así empezaron una discusión, siendo dejados atrás por las dos chicas, que iban enfrascadas en una conversación de lo más interesante para las dos.

-¿Lo dices en serio Parkinson?.

-Te lo juro Granger con un par de arreglos te verías de lo más guapa para la persona que te gusta.

-Me tendrás que ayudar entonces.

-Claro no hay problema, después de clase en el lago, ¿te parece bien? –Preguntó la morena.

-Estupendo –contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Para el final del día, sin saber como Draco había conseguido juntar a la mitad de sus amigos con los amigos de Potter. _"Bien, ahora solo queda la mitad, pero quizás sean los más difíciles"_ eran los pensamientos del hurón mientras observaba a las que iban a ser sus próximas víctimas, es decir los gemelos Weasley, con dos de sus amigos, tan ensimismado estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer, que no se dio cuenta que Harry no hacía más que observarle siempre con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los chicos de cuarto se levantaron no encontraron al hurón, por lo que se pusieron histéricos y empezaron a buscarle por todos lados, haciendo mucho ruido, consiguiendo que los gemelos, Hermione y Ginny subieran a ver que es lo que ocurría.

-Pero ¿se puede saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí? –Gritó Hermione al ver el desastre de la habitación.

-Es que Malfoy se ha perdido –decía Neville sin girarse como los demás, mientras seguían buscando, acto que sorprendió al rubio hurón que estaba en brazos de Ginny, pues no se esperaba que se preocuparan tanto por él, sólo porque no estaba allí.

-Harry, chicos, el hurón esta aquí –dice la pelirroja alzando al hurón consiguiendo que todos se quedaran quietos observando al rubio, este creía que se iban a tirar a atacarle, pero lo que hicieron fue comprobar que se encontrara bien, a la vez que le decían cosas como que no lo volviera a hacer, y alguna más, cosas que se le dirían a un niño pequeño.

-Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar –dijo Harry mirando profundamente a Draco.

Cuando llegan allí el rubio fue dado a los Slytherins de nuevo pero sólo estaban unos pocos, por lo que se fue con Millicent y Graham ya que se podría decir que eran sus próximas víctimas. Mientras la chica le daba de comer a Draco este vio como a Luna Lovegood la estaban molestando algunos de sus compañeros, y como un chico de la mesa de Hufflepuff quería ir a ayudar, más bien Cedric Diggory, y por algún motivo el rubio pensó que esa pareja no era tan mala, por lo que decide ayudar; se baja de los brazos de Millicent, asustando a la chica pues empieza a correr hasta donde está Luna, para acabar en los brazos de la pobre chica, que no sabe que hacer. Y mucho menos los chicos que la atacan pues sin quererlo ni beberlo, tenían a un grupo de Slytherins y Gryffindors apuntándoles con las varitas, pues tenían que proteger al hurón y si para eso había que proteger también a Luna, lo iban a hacer.

Cuando estos se fueron, Ginny y Astoria, se acercaron a Luna para ver como estaba, una porque era su amiga, y la otra porque iba a algunas clases con ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la pelirroja a lo que la rubia asintió.

-Será mejor que me des a Draco –dijo Astoria amablemente intentando coger al rubio pero este no se dejó, se aferró más a la rubia dejando indicado que quería que ella le cuidara.

-Me parece que Malfoy quiere que Luna le cuide –dice Harry, por lo que queda decidido que el resto del día será ella quien le cuide.

Para la hora de la comida, Luna decidió irse a comer al lago llevando con ella al hurón Malfoy vio a Cedric Diggory escondido entre los arboles, se bajó de los brazos de la chica y empezó a correr en la dirección donde estaba el Hufflepuff siendo seguido por la Ravenclaw, hasta que se paró justo encima del chico asuntándole en el proceso.

-Hola, perdona pero se me escapó –dijo Luna acercándose hasta Cedric, bastante nerviosa pues era el chico que le gustaba.

-No pasa nada –dijo Cedric mientras cogía en brazos al hurón y se lo da a Luna pero otra vez, Draco no lo permite.

-Me parece que no quiere, -dijo Luna.

-Así parece, -dijo viendo que la pequeña llevaba una cesta con comida- si quieres puedes comer aquí –dijo señalando el banco donde se encontraba sentado.

Por lo que mientras Luna comía en compañía del chico que le gustaba, éste vigilaba a Malfoy para que no se escapara y le pudieran a echar la bronca. Las miradas entre los dos rubios no pasaban desaparecidas ni para el hurón, ni para Harry Potter que les había seguido para ir a buscar a Malfoy para cuidarle un poco; por lo que cuando vio que las miradas aumentaban, decidió intervenir.

-¡Luna! –Gritó Harry asustando a los dos chicos y al hurón.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Me asustaste –dijo ella tranquilamente.

-Perdona –contestó con una de esas sonrisas de bobalicón, las que ponen los enamorados cuando están con la persona amada; y eso asustó a Cedric y a Draco, por lo que el segundo decide intervenir, y desde los brazos del mayor se tira hasta los del Gryffindor, que sino llega a ser por los reflejos del moreno no lo hubiera cogido.- Me voy a llevar a Malfoy, nos vemos luego Luna –se despidió.

Cedric que había creído ver que la chica que le gustaba correspondía a Potter, decidió arriesgarse y declararse aun a riesgo de ser rechazado.

-¿Lovegood?

-¿Si?

-Quizás esto te parezca precipitado, pero he de decirte que desde entraste en Hogwarts he tenido mis ojos puestos en ti, puedes llamarlo amor a primer vista o lo que quieras, pero se que no puedo sacarte de mi corazón. –terminó de hablar y el silencio reino entre ellos para luego besarse lentamente, mientras Harry y Draco se retiraban de allí después de haber estado escondidos.

-Bien Draco, has conseguido juntar a otra pareja, y los gemelos con Graham y Millicent, queda poco para juntarles, así que ¿qué vas ha hacer una vez que les juntes a todos? –dijo Harry sorprendiendo al Slytherin por saber lo que había estado haciendo.

"_Potter ha sabido lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo y no ha dicho nada, eso significa que esta de acuerdo con lo que hice o no, bueno de momento ya no tengo que hacer nada más sólo esperar hasta que me reviertan el hechizo, pues yo ya di el empujoncito que les hacia falta, son ellos los que tienes que dar el siguiente paso"_ eran los pensamientos de Draco mientras estaba en los brazos de Harry.

El resto del día lo pasaron los dos juntos sin que nadie les molestara, por otro lado los amigos de ambos profundizaban sus relaciones, pero el rubio slytherin no podía dejar de pensar en si el gryffindor estaría enamorado de alguien que no fuera él, eso le entristeció.

Harry se fijó en la actitud de Malfoy, pues tan pronto tenía los ojos ilusionados como los cambiaba a tristes. Antes de que pudiera decir algo la profesora McGonagall se apareció enfrente de ellos, diciéndole al moreno que el director había encontrado la solución al problema de Malfoy y que debían ir en ese mismo instante a su despacho.

Los chicos se dirigieron al despacho del director tan desolados que casi parecía que iban a la horca, en vez de a solucionar la conversión del hurón.

Cuando llegaron a la estatua, dijeron la contraseña y subieron las escaleras cuando ésta se quitó hasta llegar a la puerta, tocaron y cuando el director les dio la orden de pasar lo hicieron.

-Harry, Señor Malfoy, me alegra que hayáis podido venir, hemos encontrado el contra- hechizo para que el señor Malfoy pueda volver a la normalidad. –dijo Albus con una sonrisa que hizo entristecer a los otros dos.

-Entendido director, ¿Cuando realizará el hechizo? –Preguntó Harry esperanzado de que fuera más tarde.

-En este momento Harry, por eso si quieres despedirte este es el momento, pues el señor Malfoy no recordara nada de lo acontecido esta semana –dijo serio Albus, dejándole un tiempo a Harry para que se pudiera despedir.

Cuando el director salió por la puerta fue que el moreno se dio cuenta de la realidad y abrazó fuertemente al animal. Hablándole al oído:

-Muchas gracias por esta semana Malfoy, me has hecho ver al verdadero tú, el que ha juntado a sus amigos con las personas que aman sin importar quienes fueran; y también he de decirte que la persona que yo amo eres tú –terminó de decir cuando el director vuelve a entrar.

-Bien Harry se acabo el tiempo, es hora que vuelvas a tu sala común, yo me encargare del resto –dijo Albus.

Cuando el moreno salió del despacho, el director apuntó al hurón, que se encontraba en la butaca, con la varita y recitó el hechizo.

El animal se levantó en el aire y cuando volvió a bajar volvía a ser Draco Malfoy completamente vestido y desorientado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tranquilícese señor Malfoy si se sienta le explicaré la situación –dijo tranquilamente el director.

Empezó a contarle lo ocurrido en la última semana desde como fue convertido en hurón por el profesor Moody, hasta que fue cuidado por los Gryffindors y los Slytherins.

-Bien señor Malfoy, esto es todo lo que tengo que contarle, si quiere saber algo más sobre lo ocurrido esta semana le aconsejo que le pregunte a Harry o a sus amigos, puede irse si quiere –terminó de decir Albus.

-Entendido, gracias Director –dijo Draco levantándose del sofá para luego salir del despacho.

Empezó a recorrer los pasillos del castillo, a la vez que los recuerdos de cuando había sido hurón iban pasando por su mente como una película, no habían desaparecido como el director creía, lo recordaba todo, también que Potter se le había declarado. Era eso lo que le tenía desconcertado e ido.

Cuando llegó a su sala común solamente hizo falta un movimiento con la cabeza para que todos sus amigos le siguieran hasta su habitación. Una vez entraron todos, la cerró con un hechizo y la insonorizó.

-Muy bien, tenemos que hablar –dijo serio, asustando a los demás.

En el lago, estaba Harry sentado en el lugar donde solía ir con Malfoy como hurón a mirar los atardeceres. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba al lado suyo hasta que esta persona habló.

-Potter, ¿acaso piensas estar todo el día mirando el lago? –dijo Draco.

-¿Dra…Malfoy? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó el moreno levantándose al momento, estando a la misma altura que el otro.

-Pues da la casualidad que estaba buscando a una persona que me dijo que me amaba y es correspondido, pero me parece que me equivoqué de lugar –dijo dándose la vuelta, todo sonrojado, empezando a caminar rápidamente hasta la entrada del castillo.

Harry en un principio se quedó en shock, pero cuando entendió las palabras dichas por el rubio empezó a correr hasta alcanzarle y aprisionarle contra la pared del castillo.

-Repite eso que has dicho Malfoy –dijo Harry en un siseo.

-¿El qué? ¿que te amo? –Contestó el rubio mirándole fijamente a los ojos verdes, sacando fuerzas de algún lugar.

Cuando vio que el moreno levantaba la mano creía que le iba a pegar por lo que cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo que sintió fueron unos labios que se apoderaban de los suyos y una mano que sujetaba su cabeza.

Una vez se quedaron sin aire se separaron para coger aire apoyando sus cabezas una a la otra.

-Espero por tu bien Malfoy que esto no sea una broma –dijo seriamente el moreno.

-Draco.

-¿Cómo?

-Que a partir de ahora me digas Draco, Potter, si somos novios no estaría bien que me dijeras Malfoy –dijo el Slytherin sonriendo dando a entender que no era ninguna broma.

-Entonces tú dime Harry.

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez también se abrazaron, sin saber que eran observados por sus amigos a la distancia.

-Parece que todos acabamos bien y emparejados.

-Sí y ¿quien iba a pensar que sería gracias a Malfoy? –dijo Ron

-Draco no es tan malo, al menos con las personas que le importan –dijo Millicent.

-También debemos agradecer al profesor Moody por convertirlo en hurón.

-Más bien en Draco Malfoy, el hurón Cupido –dijo Blaise divertido, haciendo reír a todos.

Y así termina esta historia, donde un simple hechizo de transformación ha conseguido transformar a las personas, e incluso crear algunas parejas.

Fin.


End file.
